narutouchiha uzumaki de dxd
by rolando0897
Summary: naruto el nieto de madara uchiha luego de ser sellado despues de la cuarta guerra ninja despierta en medio de la guerra de las tres fracciones que caos causara uno de los mejores ninja en el mundo de dxd


**Naruto ni high school dxd me pertenece**

**Naruto uchiha uzumaki**

Encontramos a un chico pelinegro con peinado de culo de pato y a otro rubio con ojos azules con tres marcas en las mejillas y usando un traje naranja

Sasuke-entonces dobe estamos en el valle del fin lugar donde pelearon madara uchiha y seju hashirama no te parece parecido esta escena dijo viendo a naruto con arrogancia y un poco de confusión al ver como naruto estaba viéndola estatua de madara con nostalgia-no me vas a contestar maldito dobe

Mientras en un árbol una figura veía la escena enfrente con atención e impaciencia

Figura-esto va ah ser interesante, por fin naruto-sama romperá su mascara ya quiero ver las caras de todos

Con kakashi

Kakashi- tengo que apurarme, tengo que detener a esos dos antes de que se maten no puedo fallarle a sensei ni a óbito

En el valle del fin

Sasuke-di algo dobe dijo con poca paciencia al ver el comportamiento extraño de naruto

Naruto-tu dijiste que esta escena es parecida a la pelea del valle del fin

Sasuke-asi es yo soy un uchiha y tu tienes un rol parecido al del shodaime hokage al intentar convencerme de que regrese a la aldea

Naruto solo se le queda viendo hasta que suelta una carcajada

Sasuke-de que te ríes maldito dobe

Naruto-me rio de que tu ego sea tan grande como para compararte con madara siendo el un shinobi poderoso siendo tu una escusa patética de uchiha que ni siquiera tienes el sharingan madurado hasta la ultima etapa

Sasuke-maldito y con eso carga un chidori y se lanza hacia naruto con intenciones de matarlo solo para que naruto le agarre la muñeca y lo mire a los ojos

Naruto-es que acaso kakashi nunca te enseño como se usa un jutsu de asesinato de manera efectiva y con eso le dio un puñetazo a la cara que lo mando a volar hasta que choco contra el agua

Sasuke-quien eres tú el dobe nunca fue tan bueno

Naruto-humm jajajaja enserio quieres saber con gusto te lo diré después de todo ya me estaba cansando de mantener esta mentira no puedo esperar para revelar el verdadero yo y con eso suelta una gran cantidad de chakra tan siniestro que kakashi que estaba a unos metros de distancia sintió y hizo a pakkum detenerse en seco y empezar a temblar por unos segundos antes de solo que tenían un solo pensamiento en su cabeza

"ese chakra era mas siniestro que el de kyuubi" y con eso salen del bosque para ver como sasuke esta en la estatua de madara y en la de hashirama hai un capullo de chakra negro que era el que habían sentido antes ,pero antes de que kakashi pudiese hacer algo el chakra se empezó a disolver dejando ver a un chico un poco mas alto que sasuke con cabello negro con puntas rojas con un mechón que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y en la parte de atrás el cabello le llegaba a media espalda no usaba camisa dejando ver su buen trabajado cuerpo con un collar con el símbolo del clan uchiha en el usaba unos pantalones negros hasta los tobillos atados con vendas y unas sandalias ninja negras en sus manos usaba unos guantes negros sin dedos en su espalda llevaba un gunbai negro con los bordes rojos carmesí y unos diseños de tres tomoes también en rojo carmesí lo que los dejo sin palabras fue el rostro de naruto, sus ojos antes azul zafiro ahora eran azules oscuros que no mostraban emociones en sus mejillas todavía tenia las marcas en sus mejillas y su boca tenia una pequeña sonrisa que no era muy apreciada

Naruto-ah es bueno deshacer esa ilusión y mostrar mi verdadero yo

Kakashi-naruto eres tu pero como

Sasuke-si como deshaste del henge y deja de intentar verte como un uchiha

Naruto- solo cerró los ojos y movió su rostro para donde estaba el uchiha con culo de pato y con lentitud abre los ojos transformándolos en el sahringan que estaba totalmente desarrollado

Kakashi-como es que tienes el sharingan naruto pregunto el peli plateado totalmente confundido ya que por lo que el sabia ninguno de los padres de naruto era un uchiha

Sasuke-si dobe como tienes el sharingan

Naruto- ustedes no son muy listos verdad bueno eso se puede esperar de unos ninjas de konoha después de todos son patéticos pensé que mis ojos les dejo en claro que soy un uchiha

Kakashi- naruto como te atreves a hablar mal de tu aldea y de los ninjas de esta

Naruto- yo solo digo la verdad

Kakashi-pero como es eso posible si ninguno de tus padres tiene el sharingan

Naruto- hablas del yondaime y uzumaki kushina cierto

Eso sorprendió a los dos ninjas

Kakashi-como sabes eso si es uno de los mejores y mas resguardados secretos

Naruto-pues no fue fácil después de todo yo no soy hijo de ellos, el nombre de mi madre verdadero es uchiha hitomi y mi padre era hijo de un sobreviviente uzumaki de nombre arashi kazama , en la noche en la que el kyuubi ataco la aldea el hijo del yondaime y kushina nacio muerto y por el estrés del ataque de kyuubi y por el trauma de ver a su hijo muerto kushina uzumaki murió y el yondaime murió al sellar al kyuubi en mi no sin antes matar a mi padre y madre solo porque no me quisieron entregarme para que el pudiera sellar a kyuubi en mi pero mi madre sello parte de su alma en mi y después de 5 años ella pudo hacer contacto conmigo y me conto la verdad

Kakashi y sasuke estaban en shock ante tal revelación

Kakashi- entonces si eres un uchiha porque usas el nombre uzumaki y tenias aquella apariencia

Naruto-muy fácil eso fue porque el estúpido del sandaime puso un sello de transformación para cambiar mi apariencia y me dio el apellido uzumaki en honor de kushina y su sacrificio

Sasuke-entonces como te hiciste tan fuerte si nunca entrenaste y eras un perdedor que se la pasaba haciendo bromas

Kakashi-si yo también quiero saber eso

Naruto-muy fácil sasuke, kakashi mi madre era la hija biológica de madara uchiha y ella me dijo que el después de la pelea contra hahirama senju en la cual supuestamente murió en realidad el logro sobrevivir para crear un clon de sangre de el y lo sello detrás de la cascada de este valle y escondió el sello con un genjutsu yo lo que hice fue hacer lo mismo solo que deje el clon de sangre y yo entrene con el clon de mi abuelo por 8 años hasta el día de graduación de la academia

Eso dejo sin palabras a kakashi y sasuke

naruto-bueno si me permiten yo ya cumplí mi misión en konoha es hora de que me valla y con eso empezó a caminar dejando a los sorprendidos ninjas y el primero en reaccionar fue sasuke que lanzo varias kunais atadas a hilos ninjas y después le lazo un katon ryoka no jutsu que cuando se disipo dejo ver a un quemado tronco dejando ver como naruto se sustillo con uno

Naruto a espaldas de sasuke- valla eso no fue para nada amable y con eso empezó una pelea de taijutsu con sasuke que no podía ni intentar alzar su guardia porque naruto le estaba dando la partida de cara de su vida hasta que con un golpe al estomago lo mando a volar hacia el agua en la cual permaneció bajo ella por casi un minuto antes de que salió jalando por aire y le dio una mirada llena de odio a naruto que lo veía con sus ojos azules dejando ver como el ni siquiera se molesto en usar su sharingan

Naruto- bueno eso fue patético dijo antes de tener que esquivar una bola de fuego que fue lanzada por kakashi

Kakashi-tu no vas a ningún lado a donde iras es a konoha dijo mostrando su ojo sharingan

Naruto solo cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro- no me dejaras en paz cierto pues bien tu me obligaste a usar esto dijo antes de que abriera los ojos y kakashi se vio en el mundo del tsukiyomi donde se vio a si mismo en una cruz en medio de konoha donde fue obligado a ver y sentir como naruto asesinaba a todos los aldeanos y cuando la ilusión termino de rodillas jalando por aire antes de alzar su cabeza para ver como naruto lo estaba mirando con aburrimiento y un poco de diversión al ver como se puso de pie a duras penas

Naruto-valla lograste levantarte después de eso impresionante después de todo cuando itachi lo uso en ti solo tsunade pudo sanarte

Kakashi-eso fue porque era la primera vez que usaban ese ataque en mi una segunda vez no será como la primera vez naruto dijo entre jadeos

Naruto-hum ya veo pues no creo que puedas conmigo ahora y con un solo sello de manos naruto lanzo un ryoka no jutsu hacia kakashi y después agarro su gunbai y lanzo una ráfaga de viento al fuego haciendo mas potente el jutsu y cuando este se disipo se dejo ver a un jiraiya y a varios jounins de konoha como hayate (que no murió en la invacion ese fue otro jounin sin importancia),aoba,ebizu,asuma,kurenai y tres escuadrones ambu

Naruto-valla pero que tenemos aquí la vieja senju mando a todos ustedes por mi me siento honrado pero me temo que me tengo que ir

Hayate-tu no vas a ningún lado y se lanzo contra naruto que este solo activo el sharingan en su etapa inicial y cuando este estuvo en su alcance naruto lo desarmo y tomando la katana en forma invertida de un giro decapito a un ambu que intento atacar por la espalda así empezó una pelea de kenjutsu donde naruto esquivaba con facilidad incluso parecía estar bailando otros tres ambus cayeron muertos es en ese momento que un ambu con mascara de tigre lanza un kunai con un papel bomba atado a este naruto reacciona y atrapa el kunai y le quita el papel y se lo pega a hayate en chaleco y da un giro y le lanza un kunai a un ambu con mascara de venado que se clavo en su cráneo y con un sello de mano naruto enciende el papel bomba haciendo que hayate explotara para horror de yugao (neko) y cuando el lugar de la explosión se aclara se deja ver como solo ahí un tronco y hayate aparece unos metros lejos con varias heridas todo el lugar estaba en silencio tras eso de pronto naruto salta hacia atrás ocasionando que jiraiya falle en acertar un rasengan

Naruto-valla esto ah sido divertido en verdad ustedes saben bailar y en un sunshin naruto aparece en la estatua de su abuelo madara

Tigre (tenzo) hace varios sellos de manos ocasionando que varias estacas de madera salgan del suelo contra naruto con la intención de empalarlo pero naruto las esquiva hasta que empieza a hacer sellos de manos desde las manos de las estatuas de madara

Naruto- técnica secreta del elemento madrea: nacimiento de un mundo de arboles y con eso del suelo empiezan a salir arboles y algunos agarraron a varios ninjas matándolos

Jiraiya- como es que puedes usar el elemento madera naruto le grito el peliblanco

Naruto-de la misma forma que el ambu con mascara de tigre puede hacerlo yo me implante células del primer hokage

Jiraiya-ya basta es hora de terminar con esto jutsu de invocación y en una gran bola de humo gamabunta se hizo presente

Gamabunta-jiraiya para que me invocaste

Después de la explicación gamabunta se vuelve donde naruto y le dice-mocoso a partir de ahora se te esta prohibido invocarnos a nosotros los sapos y por tu traición a nosotros te mataremos

Naruto-a quien le importa poder invocar a unos estúpidos e inútiles sapos y por lo de matarme inténtalo dijo con burla al final

Jiraiya-bunta dame aceite

Bunta-listo y con eso lanza una gran cantidad de aceite hacia donde esta naruto y luego jiraiya procede a incendiarlo con un jutsu katon que todos los ninjas vieron como ese jutsu consumió a naruto y celebraron porque pensaron que jiraiya había ganado pero se quedan en silencio cuando escuchan una risa desde el lugar donde choco el jutsu y cuando el humo se disipa se deja ver a naruto sin ningún rasguño siendo rodeado por lo que parece ser una caja torácica espectral de color rojo carmesí

Los demás estaban en shock al ver como naruto no recibió ni un solo rasguño

Gamabunta-dime mocoso como soportaste ese jutsu si es uno de los poderosos que conocemos

Naruto-ja como si un jutsu tan patético como se pudiese hacerme algo, pero ya es hora de que te vallas renacuajo y con eso dicho del suelo salió un brazo espectral con una espada que atravesó al jefe sapo haciendo que este escupiera sangre y a los ninjas ver eso horrorizados

Jiraiya- bunta, maldito seas naruto

Naruto- si lo que digas pero ya que ustedes sacaron sus invocaciones es hora de que yo saque las mías y empezó a hacer sellos de manos-jutsu de invocación y en una gran bola de humo salió un rugido que le helo la sangre a todos los ninjas cuando la bola de humo se disipo se dejo ver a kyuubi en todo su esplendor con naruto en su cabeza

Kyuuby-para que me invocaste naruto

Naruto-bueno pensé que querías un poco de diversión y si me ayudas más tarde te invocare para que destruyas alguna aldea que dices

Kyuubi-je te eh dicho que eres el único uchiha que me cae bien a pesar de que eres nieto de ese bastardo de madara pero tu no eres tan malo pero esta bien te ayudare y con eso lanzo su garra y atravezo a varios ninjas y los trajo hacia su boca donde procedió a comérselos pero luego empezó a tener problemas porque unos pilares de madera lo estaban aprisionando cortesía de tenzo que estaba sudando a mares por el esfuerzo

Kyuubi-ah maldita sea como odio el mokuton y con un rugido se libero de sus ataduras

Naruto-eh kyuubi prepara un regalo especial

Kyuubi-jejeje me agrada esa idea y alzando sus colas del cuerpo de kyuubi empezaron a salir pequeñas bolas de energía color rojas y azules que se juntaron en la boca de kyuubi en una gran bola de energía

Jiraiya- maldición es una bijudama todos cúbranse y con eso invoco su mas grande muro de tierra que fue reforzado por un muro de madera y varios mas de tierra cortesía de los ninjas sobrevivientes y varios sellos de jiraiya

Kyuubi solo lanzo el ataque y cuando iba a chocar contra el muro la bijudama empezó a ser tragada en una especie de remolino solo para que kakashi reconociera ese ataque y grito todos huyan grito para ver como el mismo remolino se abrió encima de ellos y de este salió la bijudama y cuando choco contra el suelo causo una gran explosión que dejo un gran cráter y ningún rastro de sus enemigos

Naruto-ya puedes irte mas tarde cumpliré con el trato por haberme ayudado ahora regresa al sello

Kyuubi-esta bien mocoso y gracias por la diversión y con eso desapareció

Naruto-bien es hora de que me valla y con eso empezó a desaparecer en un remolino

Unos minutos mas tarde en el hospital de konoha una pequeña explosión de humo se hizo presente en el lugar de donde salió un sapo que hizo varios sellos de manos y en otra bola de humo aparecieron jiraiya acompañado de yugao,kakashi,asuma,kurenai,tenzo,ebizu y hayate que estaban con varias heridas graves en el caso de hayate y tenzo y varias leves en caso de kurenai y yugao, jiraiya tenia una herida en el pecho y estaba sufriendo de falta de chakra por usar varios jutsus poderosos y desperdiciar casi todo su chakra en ese muro de roca que no sirvió para nada y luego gastar lo que le quedaba en usar el jutsu del estomago de sapo para llevar a los sobrevivientes a donde viven los sapos (se me olvido el nombre) para salvarlos de la bijudama, después de eso apenas las enfermeras vieron a los ninjas empezaron a trabajar

2 semanas después naruto era un ninja renegado de rango S

Tres años más tarde en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi

Naruto se vio obligado a pelear contra su revivido abuelo resultando en una pelea titánica solo para que naruto usara el rinnegan y usara el jutsu de la reencarnación de samsara en el para liberarlo del control de kabuto luego naruto dejo a su abuelo para que se divirtiera con los 5 kages después naruto se enfrento a óbito y termino de sellar a juubi en el mismo solo que la personalidad que gano fue la de kurama ya que naruto controlo a los demás bijus y juubi para así poder hacer que kurama se convirtiera en el nuevo juubi después de eso kabuto fue asesinado por itachi y sasuke ,madara y hashirama se mataron uno al otro en otra pelea legendaria y cuando todos creyeron que la guerra termino un óbito que resulto ser tobi para sorpresa de todos uso un sello suicida donde procedió a sellar a naruto por varios siglos en una prisión de tierra

3000 años después en medio de la guerra de las tres fracciones todas las batallas se detuvieron cuando de una cueva en el mundo humano salió una gran cantidad de energía estos la siguieron y vieron como de la cueva salió un naruto de unos 18 años usando las mismas ropas de siempre con su gunbai en la espalda y su mangekyo sharingan eterno activo demostrando que el es capaz de hacerlo sin que consuma mucho chakra ya que gracias a ser el jinchuriki de juubi consiguió reservas de chakra infinitas y una regeneración parecida a la del edo tensei

Naruto alzo su mirada y cuando vio a las tres fracciones solo dijo

Naruto-eh donde estoy

Satan-estas en medio de la guerra entre los demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles

Naruto-humm ya veo genial apenas se rompe el sello de ese maldito de óbito y apenas salgo al mundo esta en guerra ah que se va a hacer

Angel-de que sello estas hablando

Naruto-del sello que me ah mantenido prisionero por 3000 años pero saben que estoy enojado y me desquitare con ustedes y empezó a hacer sellos de manos y cuando termino grito-elemento fuego: destrucción magnifica de fuego y escupió una gran cantidad de llamas que arraso con cientos de enemigos y los gritos no se hacían esperar de parte de las victimas

Después de que la técnica acabara los sobrevivientes se lanzaban al ataque a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo solo para que naruto con la gracia y apariencia de un baile los estaba diezmando eso siguió hasta que los cuatro satanes originales saltaron al combate junto con Dios cabe decir que naruto les dio una paliza

Naruto-ah ya me aburri de esto y invoco a su Susano perfecto que tenia cuatro brazos y estaba cubierto por una armadura y una capa y tenia una masara demoniaca con un brazo alzaba un escudo y otra usaba un collar con magmatas en sus otros brazos tenían una espada y en otra una especie de calabaza para sake, todos los presentes estaban viendo al Susano con terror y cuando vieron a naruto que hizo cuatro sellos de manos y usando el rinnegan atrajo un meteorito para horror de todos los cuatro satanes alzaron unas barreras que recibieron el impacto resistiéndolo a duras penas

Naruto-muy bien los felicito lograron soportar el primero veamos que tal lo hacen con un segundo y con eso un segundo meteorito choco con el primero como una especie de martillo que ocaciono que la barrera se rompiera y el impacto de los meteoritos elimino a casi todos los combatientes y casi asesina a los 4 satanes que apenas lograron sobrevivir

Naruto-ah ya me divertí bastante nos vemos y con eso desapareció en un remolino

200 años después naruto veía como la guerra de las tres fracciones termino con la muerte de dios y los tres satanes

Otro par de años después vemos como naruto aun con su apariencia de 18 años estaba vestido como estudiante y se dirigía a la academia kuoh con el presentimiento de que pronto las cosas se pondrían interesantes

**Bien espero que este fic les guste dejen un review con sus comentarios nos vemos**

**Ja ne**


End file.
